


ranting + updates

by youngand_doomed



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngand_doomed/pseuds/youngand_doomed
Summary: hey!! this probably won't be updated frequently, however it should be added to if im going to update/add an extra part to another one of my stories





	ranting + updates

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of stuff is going on in my life - im applying to college, doing exams, and (of course) celebrating christmas!!  
> if you dont celebrate christmas, then i wish you happy holidays, and if you do, then merry fuckin christmas  
> oh, by the way - ill be writing this from the perspective of 'apollo'. its just my middle name, and im still writing about my life. its just difficult to talk about my own feelings  
> \- frankie apollo

my name is apollo.

i am fifteen years old, and i feel like i have the weight of the world on my shoulders.

so my name is apollo, and he is the god of the sun.

the sun is too bright, and i am too bright - i dont want the pressures that come with understanding the cosine equation.

and my name is apollo - six letters long.

cryptic crossword clue: a spanish chicken becomes burnt by the sun.

if my name was apollo, not grace, would you still treat me the same?

born with the wrong name, the wrong body, the wrong parts for my head.

when my name is apollo, look at me the same way.

please.


End file.
